Currently, detectors for speed and directions are broadly applied to many fields, such as National Defense field, Aviation field, Industries field, Information consuming field and Automobile Industry field.
Conventional detectors for speed and directions were designed by using means of capacitance, which often reacted with mechanical damping and capacitance structure. Because charge and discharge of capacitance took more time, the conventional detector has worse flexibility and an exponential detection curve with larger error.